Heart Attack
by scienceFragile
Summary: En la adolescencia, se cometen errores de los que uno se arrepiente. Eso Nepeta lo tiene muy en claro... Pero cuando el corazón es atacado, nada sale como es planeado.
1. De problemas amorosos y hormonas

**Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie. **

Todos los personajes, son de su propiedad, yo solo hice la historia.

Espero les guste. 3

* * *

><p>HEART ATTACK!<p>

**Capítulo 1: **De problemas amorosos y hormonas.

Tú nunca pensaste que llegaría este día, lo negabas, lo ignorabas, y sin embargo, llego para cagarte la vida…

Tu nombre es Nepeta Leijon, estás en plena etapa de tu adolescencia, y _estás enamorada._ ¿De quién? Karkat Vantas, la persona más mezquina y enojona de todo el jodido planeta… En un principio solo te agradaba enfadarlo, hacerlo enojar, y es qué ¡La cara que ponía era tan mona! Pero, no había sentimientos aparte de eso.

"_Purro últimamente no puedo sacarrte de mi mente…" _– suspiraste, desviando tu mirada ligeramente al costado de la clase, al último asiento de esa fila… ahí estaba él. Estaba garabateando algo en su hoja, mirando desinteresadamente como el profesor narraba un viejo mito griego.

Te le quedaste mirando, entrecerrando tus ojos, sonriendo y un poco sonrojada.

-Ejem. Señorita Leijon. – el profesor golpeo con la punta de su lápiz tu banco, sacándote de tu ensoñación. – Ya que veo que está prestando toda la atención del mundo, ¿Quién es la diosa protagonista del mito?

-¿Eh…? – Nepeta miró al profesor super avergonzada. – ¿A-Afrodita?

-¿Qué Diosa es?

-La del amor, profesor.

-Mmn… - el profesor le miró con mala cara, realmente no esperaba que contestará bien. – perfecto, Leijon. Procure mirar al frente y prestar más atención.

-¡Si, profesor! – Nepeta bajó la cabeza, escuchando leves burlas de sus compañeros, luego miró a su otro costado, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación por parte de Equius; quien disimuladamente le paso un trozo de papel.

"_D- ¿Estas bien, Nepeta?_

_:33 si. No te purrcupes."_

Te quedaste viendo el papel. Equius lo manchó con un poco de la pinta azul de su pluma. Siempre pensaste que a Equius no le va algo tan delicado como las plumas, más no te animas a decirle.

Dejas de basilar y le tiras el papel. Él lo lee, y te mira pidiendo más explicaciones, a lo que tu le sacas la lengua y miras al frente.

Ya no quieres pensar más. No quieres pasar más vergüenzas, solo… miras al frente y esperas a que toce la campana. Nunca pensaste en el amor, y que ahora te está pasando algo así te desconcierta. Pero… ¡Ya no querías pensar en nada más!

Sacudiste tu cabeza, y desconectaste tu mente. Por el resto de la clase…

**~.~.~**

Te quedaste mirando como el profesor por primera vez en todo el ciclo escolar regañaba a esa chica que siempre traía orejas de gato y cola. Prefieres no indagar en por qué las trae, y te quedas con la opción de solo le gusta el cosplay.

La verdad, casi nunca le encontrabas con la chica, pero cuando lo hacías, ella saltaba a actuar como gato, con sus maullidos y ronroneos y… ¡ARGH!

Cerraste tus ojos con FUERZA y te estiraste un poco los cabellos. Esa chica jugaba con fuego. Cada vez que entraba en acción, _otra cosa también lo hacía, _¡Y ese no era problema tuyo, joder! Todo culpa de la pubertad.

Porque no era solo con ella, te pasa con las revistas, al ver una chica bonita, o cualquier guarra que pase en frente con una mini falta que ni ropa debería de considerarse, ataca a tus hormonas; LAS PUTAS HORMONAS.

Ya ni sales de casa, solo para ir al Instituto y a comer porquerías por ahí con Aradia y Sollux, o con Gamzee… la verdad las salidas con sollux casi ni las disfrutas; siempre lleva a Aradia, y _tres ya son multitud. _Además, escuchas por ahí rumores de que Sollux besó a una de grado superior y Aradia lo mando a freír espárragos.

Sollux no te ha mencionado nada, pero la gente sí que es cotilla…

-¡Hey, Karrrkat! – te diste vuelta, pero para que, un bollo de papel te cae en la cara.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERD-?!

-¡Silencio! – grito el profesor, volviendo al pizarrón.

De mala gana y gruñendo agarraste el bollo y lo abriste. Una gota de sudor se te cayó por la frente al leerlo.

"_AD1V1N4 QU3 K444RK1T1. _

_T3NGO 4 4LGU13N QU3 QU13R3 UN4 C1T4 CONT1GO :D_

_-NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN ESAS COSAS, TEREZI. PUDRETE. _

_OH V4M0S, K4RK4T. NO S34S 4M4RG4DO. T3 H4C3 F4LT4 S4L1R D3L CLOS3T, ¿NO? :] _

_-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO? _

_T13N3S 16 Y N1 S1 QU13R4 H4S S4L1DO CON 4LGU13N. T3 3ST4S R3PR1M13NDO Y 3SO 3S M4LO. __:/ _

_-OH, PUTA. QUE NO ME INTERESAN ESAS MIERDAS. SOY FELIZ CON MI COMPUTADORA Y UNA HELADERA. MUCHAS GRACIAS, PERO PUDRETE. _

_COMO QU13R4S. P3RO L4 T14 S3 MU3R3 POR T1. __¿QU13N S4B3 CU4NDO VU3LV4 4 P4S4R 4LGO 4S1? __CON TU C4R4CT3R, MUY D1F1C1L. :?"_

-Tch. – chascaste la lengua y tiraste a saber dónde el puto papel. No querías saber nada más.

Terezi te miró desde el costado reprochándote pero la ignoraste. A los segundos recalculaste lo sucedido, y el papel SI que era IMPORTANTE como para tirarlo. ¡No sabes quién mierda puede leerlo!

Genial Vantas, genial.

**~.~.~**

-¡Hey Nep!

Ya había tocado la campana de salida, al fin estabas yéndote a casa junto a Equius, cuando oyes que Terezi, una compañera de tu misma clase, te llama. Equius se queda parado con los brazos cruzados mientras le dices que espere un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Terezi? – le sonreíste.

-Hoy a la noche haré un pequeña fiesta en mi casa para celebras que mi hermana se va a casar, ¿Quieres venir?

-¿¡L-Latula se va a casarr!? ¡Woeh! Felicidades. – te quedaste emocionadísima, pero después recordaste algo y bajaste la cabeza. – Purrdón Terezi, tengo algo impurrtante que hacer hoy…

-Oh. – Terezi pareció decaerse, pero enseguida recuperó el animo - ¡No importa Nepeta! En otra ocasión será :]

-¡Muchas gracias purr compurrder Terezi! – las dos se sonrieron, y cada una se fue por su lado.

En el camino a la casa de Nepeta, Equius le contaba que había conocido a una chica muy linda el otro día en la feria de mecánica, en la cual Equius había ganado por hacer un gato robótico que luego se lo regalo a Nepeta.

Al entrar en casa Meulin la saludo con una sonrisa; su hermana siempre llegaba antes que ella a casa después del colegio. Subió a su habitación siendo recibida por un maullido del robogato que Equius le había dado.

-Volví, Karrkity. – se sentó en el suelo acariciando al robogato. Si, así es, le puso Karrkity de nombre; claro que solo lo llama así cuando está sola.

Suspiro parándose, sacándose la falda, y quedándose únicamente con la camisa del Instituto, que le quedaba como un vestido. Prendió el ventilador de techo, y se sentó frente al computador.

Hoy por fin conocería el rostro del chico con quien juega a SBURB Online, ese chico tan carismático que le llamo la atención desde el momento en que le dijo "Hola" y mataron a su primer Boss juntos.

La verdad estabas muy entusiasmada, no lo podías negar.

Te conectaste, y lo primero que viste fue que te había dejado un mensaje. Él, te lo había dejado.

"_Perdóname AC, me surgió algo muy importante, no voy a poder conectarme hoy. Lo siento."_

* * *

><p>Esta es mi segunda historia, espero les haya gustado, lo hice con el corazón :)<p>

No tengo intenciones de que esta historia sea larga, quizá uno capítulos, pero todo depende de ustedes.

Nos leemos.


	2. De malos recuerdos y problemas

**_Hello, _**_world. _

_Aquí esta el update, espero les guste. También debo de agradecer a los que dejaron sus reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos. Bueno, no quiero distraerlos más. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong> _De malos recuerdos y problemas.

Así como te habías desparramado en tu cama al leer el mensaje, así te quedaste. Despatarrada, con los auriculares a tope, mirando el techo con aburrimiento. Con el volumen de la música a penas podías escucharte pensar, por eso pegaste un salto cuando te llegó un mensaje.

Tiraste los auriculares a los pies de la cama con irritación y te llevaste las manos a las orejas dolida, y soltando una maldición. De mala gana, miraste la pantalla del móvil; era arachnidsGrip.

**Arachnidsgrip [AG]** comenzó a molestar a **arsenicCatnip [AC]**

[AG]: Leijon.

[AG]: Leeeeeeeeijon.

[AC]: :33 ¡Purro purr favor Vriska! ¿Qué purrsó?

[AG]: Wow. No sé si estás de malas, o al fin te diste cuenta de que hablar en rol todo el tiempo es estúpido y para criajos.

[AC]: :33 yo no soy la que me sigue el juego. ¿Oh debo recurrdarte las veces que roleabas conmigo?

[AG]: AGH. No tengo tiempo para eso.

[AG]: Te hablé por una razón en específico, y no tengo tiempo para desviarme del tema.

[AC]: :33 lo supurrnía… ¿qué quieres?

[AG]: Es Tavros. Lo tenía que ver en el Starbucks que queda a una cuadra de tu casa, pero Aranea soltó a mi tarántula y la perdió.

[AC]: :33 ¿Queirres que vaya allá y le diga que estás buscando a tu tarántula? Purro, ¿No era una viuda negra?

[AG]: Larga historia Leijon, ¿Lo harás?

[AC]: :33 *AC suspira cansada y mira a AG* está bien. Irré.

[AG]: Graaaaaaaacias :::: )

**arachnidsGrip [AG]** Dejó de molestar a **arsenicCatnip [AC**]

Suspiraste y te sentaste en la cama, mirando la hora que te marcaba el móvil. Las 20:30.

Te pusiste tu pantalón azul de la pijama, y una camiseta negra. Al fin y al cabo ya era de noche, nadie se fijaría en si llevas puesta una pijama o no. Ibas a dejar tu cuarto, cuando Karkitty te jaló del pantalón.

-Voy a salir, Karkitty. – te agachaste a su altura y le acariciaste el metal frio – no tardo.

Era impresionante como ese minino de metal con sentimientos artificiales podía hacerte tan feliz o simplemente darte su compañía. Le estás eternamente agradecida a Equius por este regalo tan ¡PURRFECTO! Que te ha hecho… ya no sabes cómo devolverle el regalo…

Llegando al Starbucks seguías divagando con cómo le ibas a devolver el regalo a Equius, ya verdad ya le has dado muchas cosas, pero nada se comparaba con lo que te había dado el.

"_Mmhn… estúpurrdo Equius. ¿Purr qué tenías que alzar tanto las expurrctativas…?" – _Tonto… - hiciste un mohín, infantil, pero te valía madres.

-Uhh… ¿Nepeta?

-¿Tavros? – alzaste la cabeza rápido, y lo miraste. Estaba parado al costado de la puerta del Starbucks, y a simple vista, te dabas cuenta que ya hace mucho seguía ahí sin moverse.

Te dio un poquito de pena, y tu mirada se volvió compasiva.

-Vriska no va llegar Tavros, su tarántula escapo y la está buscando. – suspiraste y te cruzaste de brazos frotándolos levemente, tenías un poco de frío.

-Oh… ya veo. Muchas gracias, Nepeta – ambos se sonrieron y te moviste como para irte. – E-espera. Nepeta.

-¿Si? - Algo cálido te envolvió.

-Tómala, yo tengo un suéter, no tengo frío. Me la llevas mañana al Instituto, ¿Te parece? – Era la chaqueta de Tavros. – Nos vemos.

Se saludaron, le agradeciste y se fueron.

Caminando por la acera, te acomodaste tus orejas de gato azules, y te cruzaste de brazos. De pronto comenzó a hacer más frío del que hacía, mucho más. Sin mencionar que la sensación de estar afuera era como si fueran las 1 am, y apenas eran las 21.

Todo era silencioso, podías escuchar tus pasos y respiración. Te alegraba internamente ya estar a solo 2 cuadras de tu casa. Sólo querías llegar, jugar SBURB con tus amigos y dormir.

-¿Así que ya andas atrás de otros verdad, Nep?

-¿Qué-? ¿¡Eridan!?

Paraste en seco y te diste la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Ampurra?!

-Nep, nunca pensé que serías capaz de engañarme… a mi… - por la oscuridad apenas podías verlo, y eso te ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¡Ya purrsó un año de eso! - decidiste irte. – No tengo tiempo purra tus delirios, Ampurra.

Te diste la vuelta y corriste, pero él te agarró del brazo, lastimándote. Automáticamente te diste la vuelta encajándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Te soltó, y le pateaste, haciéndole caer.

-¡Basta! ¡No quierru saber más de ti!

-¡Pero! ¡Nep-! – lo ignoraste y te fuiste.

Caminaste a paso rápido, apretando los puños tratando de aguantar las ganas de golpear a Eridan por cada "Nepeta" que escuchabas a lo lejos. Golpeaste tan fuerte la puerta de tu casa cuando llegaste que Meulin apareció con un palo a ver si no era algún ladrón queriendo robar.

-¿¡Nepeta!? ¡No me asustes así!

-Purrdon.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No.

Subiste las escaleras, dando pisotones; si no las rompían tus pasos, eran indestructibles. Meulin te miraba desde abajo, no entendiendo nada, ni tampoco queriendo saber.

-Meeeow. – al entrar en tu cuarto Karkitty te esperaba en la puerta, queriendo jugar, pero no estabas de humor para eso.

-Ahorra no, Karkitty. – entraste sin detenerte, te lanzaste a la cama literalmente, y abrazaste la almohada lo más fuerte que pudiste pataleando a todos lados.

Si, tu relación con Eridan Ampora no es algo que quieras recordar por el bien de tu salud mental, y es que, en su tiempo te gusto, ¡Era un chico guapísimo! Pero su ego, y altanería no lo soportarías. Al fin y al cabo solo te veía como un objeto que nadie debía ni mirar. Podías soportar eso. El hecho de que haya intentado levantarte la mano, lo soportabas, a duras penas. Pero cuando quiso propasarse ya, eso no.

Curiosamente en ese entonces había sucedido algo parecido a lo ocurrido hace unos minutos…

-Estúpurrdo Ampurra… - pusiste tus ojos chinos, y te llevaste la mano a la cabeza…

Espera.

-¿Eh? – no, no, no, no. Esto no podía ser posible. No PODÍA. –M-mis… OREJAS.

~.~.~

Nepeta no estaba de humor. Y no había que ser Equius para notarlo.

Ya de por sí no le gustaba que la gente le mirara raro, y escucharlos murmurar sobre sus orejas no la ayudaba en nada. Desde entrada la mañana, cuando llegó al Instituto, todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que algo pasó con la chica gato, y es que un gato sin sus orejas… Nepeta no decidiría dejarlas así como así.

-Hey… Nepeta. – la voz de Equius sonaba un poco nerviosa, desde que salieron al receso Nepeta no se había movido un milímetro de su banco. Y su actitud lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Y ponerse nervioso significa SUDAR. – necesito una toalla…

-Hmn… - de los más indiferente Nepeta agarro su mochila, y de ella sacó una pequeña toallita de color verde olivo – Ten, Equius.

-Gracias…

Y de nuevo, silencio.

O al menos, hasta que Terezi llego volando tal dragón y entró estrepitosamente al salón.

-¡NEP! ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! – con una dramatización digna de un actor Terezi llego, agarrando con una de sus manos las de Nepeta, y otra colocada en su frente, inclinándose para atrás.

-¿Q-qué cosa, Tez…?

-Oh… Nepeta… - tiró su cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que su corto pero lacio cabello peli rojo tapara su rostro – Querida mía. Dime, cuéntame. ¿Te forzó? ¿Te ha obligado? ¡Dime y el puño de la justicia lo juzgará con todas su fuerzas!

-¿Furrzar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Eridan anda diciendo por ahí que te acostaste con él. También anda pavoneando tus orejas por ahí como prueba suficiente… ¿Nepeta?

-¡Nepeta!

Equius y Terezi miraron como la felina cual robot se levantaba de su silla e iba casi corriendo hacia la puerta y se perdía por el pasillo. Esto solo hizo que la peli roja y el trigueño se preocuparan, así que presurosos siguieron los pasos de Nepeta.

~.~.~

-¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Ja,ja! Me he tirado a Nep, anoche salió tan apresurada y que olvidó esto ~ - Eridan, con los pies subidos en su pupitre, giraba la bincha de Nepeta sobre su dedo, fanfarroneando frente a los demás.

-Eridan… no pero que debas hacer esto. No creo que a Nepeta le guste que vayas diciendo esas cosas por ahí…

-Fef, no te metas. Esto no te concierne.

-Pero…

-¡AMPORA!

_Nepeta nunca pensó que el amor pudiera causar tantos problemas. Si hubiera sabido eso desde hace ya mucho, se hubiera ahorrado este y muchos más problemas…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oks. <em>**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Mis más sinceras disculpas si se me escapó alguno que otro errorcillo. Viendo como va la historia, y como la tengo planeada, no pienso hacerla tan larga, pero todo depende de ustedes. _

_Bien, bye-bye! _


	3. De familias y amigos

**Capítulo 3. **De familias y amigos.

.

.

.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que los presentes no podían llegar a comprender del todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Me has cansado! – te encontrabas tan enojada que no pensaste en un plan, o siquiera lo que ibas a hacer; pero supones que entrar al aula de Ampurra y patearlo de la silla estuvo bien.

Tan pronto como cayó al suelo, te sentaste encima de él, preparándote para golpearlo. No eres como esas princesitas que se valen de cachetadas, por eso te preparaste para, al menos, romperle la nariz o hacerlo sangrar. Lo que pasase primero.

No te importaba nada realmente en ese momento. Ni los gritos horrorizados de Feferi, ni los alientos, ánimos o ruido a tu alrededor, ni mucho menos las quejas de Eridan. Por primera vez en tu vida te enojaste tanto que ya te valía una mierda todo y todos.

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Ese era el coro de todos a tu alrededor, a parte de los "_UUUOOO" "¡Dale duro!" _Y las risas de los demás. No estabas prestando atención realmente, así que tampoco te diste cuenta que Equius llegó y te sostuvo, elevándote en el aire.

-¡Sueltame, suelta! – te revolvías y pegabas patadas al aire.

-¡No hasta que te calmes Nepeta! – obviamente la diferencia de fuerza era muy evidente, así que simplemente te dejaste hacer y Equius te arrastró hasta fuera de la clase, llevándote al patio.

En el aula, Feferi ayudaba a Eridan a sentarse. Tenía sangre saliendo de la nariz, y de la comisura de los labios. También, un ojo morado. Sin contar los arañazos y raspones.

-¡Esa puta! ¡Ya se enterará de lo que soy capaz! – Eridan con las manos se acomodó las gafas y frunció el ceño, Feferi a su lado escuchaba con la cabeza gacha, pero harta de todo – o de Eridan – se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, dejando de lado a Eridan. - ¡Hey, Fef! ¿¡Por qué no mueves tu trasero y vas a llevarme a la enfermería, no vez que me duele!?

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Feferi se levantó de golpe, y dándole una patada – despacio, nada de dureza. Después de todo, es Feferi – a Eridan en el pecho, camino lentamente hasta la puerta del lugar.

-Hazlo tú. Me harté de tus idioteces. – y salió, dejando atrás a esa persona odiosa que solía llamar "Mejor amigo", y que algún tiempo llegó a amar.

.

.

.

Ya en las afueras del colegio, Nepeta tomaba aire.

Se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Equius. Quién apenas al salir, se había tirado al suelo de sentón. Y es que los forcejeos de Nepeta no fueron para nada débiles. Los dos estaban sumergidos en un silencio, que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido realmente incómodo y mortal; pero así se comunicaban ellos.

En casos así, ¿Qué podían decirse? Por eso en algunas ocasiones, comprendían los sentimientos del otro, y se comunicaban sin decir nada realmente, estando a su lado y dándole a saber que estaban con acompañándose mutuamente era su forma de demostrar sus buenas intenciones. No por nada, eran _Miaurails del corazón. _

Finalmente Equius fue el que rompió el silencio tras escuchar el sonido de la campana.

-Tenemos Física. – dijo. Sin esperar respuesta realmente - ¿Vas?

-No… - suspiró – purrfuero tomar un poco de aire. Si no, terminaré rascuñando a esa vieja cuarentona. – sonrió, Equius también lo hizo.

-Por hoy te lo permito. No te metas en problemas. Y, si te llama el rector, avísame cuanto antes.

-No purrblemas, avisar Equius rector. Lo tengo. – dijo mecánicamente cerrando los ojos y acariciándole el puño entumecido.

Escuchado eso, Equius se alejó lentamente. Cuando se borró del campo de visión, Nepeta esperó unos cinco minutos antes de ponerse en pie, y caminar lentamente hacia los baños. Caminaba lento, con los ojos cerrados, y con sus ojeras en mano. El viento indetectable meneaba su cabellera rubia.

Al llegar al baño de las chicas, entró y se miró en el espejo. Tenía una apariencia lamentable.

Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado y enredado. Debajo de sus ojos verdes, tenía unas ojeras. Su camisa blanca, ahora en ciertas partes estaba manchada con tierra, y desarreglada. Su falda, al igual que la camisa tenía manchas y estaba desarreglada. Las medias bajadas y los zapatos empolvados.

_Dios… purro qué acabo de hacer… - _ suspiró, y abrió el grifo. Lo primero que hizo, fue lavarse las manos. Tenía pequeños moratones, pero le dio igual. Luego lavó su cara, y se arregló el cabello.

Se abrochó correctamente los botones de la camisa, trató de limpiarla junto con la falta. Al final la metió dentro de la segunda y se subió las medias. De paso, limpió sus zapatos.

Ya terminado eso, se miró en el espejo. Ahora se parecía más a la Nepeta de siempre. La sonriente, alegre, y sin ningún problema Nepeta Leijon… Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las orejas. Las tomó del costado, y lentamente se las acomodo.

-Purrfecto. – dijo en voz baja y se animó a sonreír.

Sonriente y con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda, salió del baño. Tenía que pensar en que hacer durante esas dos horas que tenía libres.

Caminó por las afueras del Instituto, hasta que llegó a una máquina de gaseosas. Rebuscó en un bolsillo oculto de su falda y hayo un par de monedas. Metió cuatro, cliqueó _** Sprite **_y de inmediato una lata color verde salió de la máquina con golpes metálicos.

La agarró, y se sentó al costado de la máquina de bebidas. Abriendo la gaseosa y bebiéndola de a poco, el tiempo fue pasando; hasta que sin darse cuenta, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que la clase de Física acabase.

-No pensé que caerías tan bajo Nepeta, ¿Acostarte con Eridan? – esa voz irritada que conocía bien la sobresaltó.

Karkat llegó de repente y haciendo lo que Nepeta hizo hace una hora, sacó una lata de la máquina. La rubia ni se inmutó por el comentario, trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, así que cuando Karkat se sentó a su lado – quizá inconscientemente – vio la oportunidad para _ Jugar _Un rato.

-¿Celoso, _Karkitty? _– se acercó lentamente al castaño, y le susurró en el oído. De inmediato vio como el otro se tensaba y la apartaba bruscamente de su lado.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! – gritó enfadado. – ¡Los celos son estúpidos! Además jamás los sentiría por alguien como tú.

-¡Qué bien! – De repente Nepeta puso un tono infantil de berrinche, y luego se volvió serio, muy serio – Purrque realmente no pasó nada. Antes, me purrdro en el infierno y que Satán pise mi cuerpo desmembrado.

Karkat lo miró pasmado. Nepeta pareció darse cuenta que se dejó llevar y se llevó una mano a la boca. Con unas risas finjidas y una sonrisa siguió con sus juegos.

-Purro ~ Contigo Karkitty no me importaría hacer nada de eso ~

-¿¡Pe-pero que mierda estas diciendo!? – La cara del castaño era un poema, sonrojado hasta las orejas, vio como Nepeta lo abrazaba y tiraba al piso. Pero completamente diferente a lo que esperaba, la oji verde empezó a hacerle un ataque de cosquillas.

-¡N-no! ¡Para! ¡JAJAJAJA! – Karkat estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Pero, no sabe cuándo le empezó a seguir el juego a Nepeta y fue él el que tenía a la felina debajo de él retorciéndose de risa.

Se dio cuenta de eso, y se apartó rápidamente.

_¿¡Pero qué coño estoy haciendo!? _ Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, y miró el suelo. Nepeta se quedó ahí, recostada.

Miraba el cielo nostálgicamente. Esto le había recordado a esos días en que jugaba con sus padres, justo antes del divorcio. Si no recordaba mal, ella tenía entre seis o siete. La verdad, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Karkat… - dijo despacio y con calma. El castaño la miro, extrañado de que no le hubiera llamado por su sobrenombre – tú de verdad me gustas.

-Q-qué

-¡Eres como un Equius dos purra mi! – le sonrió, se levantó y le besó la mejilla. – Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido, _Karkitty. _

Luego de decir eso, se levantó, y caminó hacia el frente del colegio, la campana había sonado.

Karkat se quedó tieso como estatua. Se había saltado la clase de Física porque se le daba fatal, y esa cuarentona no ayudaba en mucho. Pero, como recompensa o castigo, había pasado un rato agradable con la chica que se podría decir que le atraía.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una molestia en su pantalón.

_-_Genial… - masculló. Tenía una erección.

Maldecía por dentro a todos y todo. En especial a Nepeta… esa chica. No sabía que tenía, pero daba vueltas su mundo. Su oscuro, cancerígeno e irritable mundo…

* * *

><p><em>Bien. Después de un tiempo, Update. Espero les agrade, a mi, me agradó escribirlo. <em>

_Nos vemos. _


	4. De familias y amigos II

_**Capítulo 4. **_De familias y amigos II

.

.

El día había pasado sin más problemas. El rector por alguna razón no la había citado – quizá nadie fue a buchonearla – Equius le prestó los apuntes de Física, y durante la última hora de Literatura que les quedaba estuvo escribiéndose mediante notitas con Terezi.

Al llegar a casa, saludaste a Karkitty como era costumbre, y después de copiar rápidamente lo de Física, te sentaste frente al ordenador, entrando directamente a SBURB Online. CarcinoGeneticist te estaba esperando para ir a matar el Boss del castillo del campo de batalla.

**[[ArsenicCatnip **Ha entablado una conversación privada con **CarcinoGeneticist]]**

**ArsenicCatnip: **¡Hey! ¡Tienes la vida muy baja!

_Quizá sea por flojera o simple comodidad y rapidez. Pero nunca usaste tus motes de Pesterchum en SBURB. Cuando peleas no puedes perder tiempo. _

_Mientras los dos seguían esquivando los ataques de __**Noir, **__encontraron tiempo para responderse._

**CarcinoGeneticist: **No te preocupes por eso. Arsenic, ¿Tu hechizo _Class SS _ya se recargó?

**ArsenicCatnip: **Si. Al máximo. ¡Pero tu vida! Si tú mueres, poco podré hacer yo…

**CarcinoGeneticist:** Cuando te diga. Úsalo.

**CarcinoGeneticist: **No te preocupes por eso, te dije.

**CarcinoGeneticist: **Usaré la carta de regeneración, pero a su tiempo.

**ArsenicCatnip: **Bien.

Te quedaste detrás, alejada del Boss. Y viste como Carcino, con su barra de HP con solo 35 puntos de vida, poco a poco iba bajando a nada mientras peleaba con el Boss. Te preocupaste, pero decidiste preparar el ataque y esperar.

De pronto CarcinoGeneticist usa una de las doce Invocaciones del Zodiaco. Cáncer, un cangrejo gigante aparece, y dándole combos de golpes al boss desaparece.

**CarcinoGeneticist: **¡Ahora!

Al leer eso, lanzas tu ataque. En la pantalla del monitor ves como tu personaje empieza a brillar, y apretando una serie de teclas, letras grandes y verdes acaparan todo el monitor "_**CLAWS PAIN**_" Inmediatamente miles de flechas – baras, o garras – fueron contra Jack Noir.

_**¡Felicitaciones! Jack Noir derrotado. **__Exp recibida: 758. _

_-_¡YEY! – Alzaste las manos al aire sonriendo tontamente. Un relámpago de felicidad te goleó al ver como Jack desaparecía de tu visión y la experiencia te llegaba.

**CarcinoGeneticist: **Arsenic. ¿Te llegó la exp?

**ArsenicCatnip: **¡Sí! ¿Y a ti?

**CarcinoGeneticist: **Justo a tiempo. Me llaman a cenar. ¿Mañana jugamos juntos de nuevo?

**ArsenicCatnip: **Está bien. ¡Hasta mañana!

**CarcinoGeneticist: **Nos vemos.

_**[[CarcinoGeneticist se ha desconectado]]**_

-Ahhh… - Te estiraste en tu silla, y miraste la hora. Las 22:15. Mañana era sábado por suerte; así que no pasaba nada si te quedabas hasta las tantas de la noche. Aun así te levantaste y decidiste ducharte.

Ya que solo llevabas la camisa del colegio, -manchada de tierra, y sin un botón – solo la tiraste por ahí y agarrando una toalla, te adentraste en el baño solamente con la ropa interior. Cuando el agua tocó tu piel, tu mente empezó a volar por los rincones de tu cabeza; y es que, tenías muchas cosas que aclarar.

Primero, estaba Eridan. Sabías que, si volvía a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, le romperías todos los huesos del cuerpo, eso estaba seguro. Pero, creías que no tendrías que preocuparte por eso. Porque si no eres tú, Equius se encargará de que conozca su lugar.

Una pequeña risita se te escapo al pensar en Eridan corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, con un Equius – que por alguna razón era un robot que escupía fuego – le pisaba los talones por detrás.

_¡Eso es impurrsible! _– Pensaste antes de largar una risotada.

En lo siguiente que pensaste fue en tus padres.

Hace ya 10 años no sabías nada de tu padre. Luego del divorcio tu madre ganó la custodia completa, porque debes admitirlo: tu padre era un podrido alcohólico. Luego de eso, hacía unas visitas, cortas pero llenas de alegría para ver a Meulin y a ti. Les contaba como le había ido, del trabajo y de una nueva novia que tenía por ahí; la verdad no le prestabas mucha atención a esos detalles.

Luego de dos meses desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cuatro años después, llega una pequeña carta, donde decía que se había mudado a Tokio por un buen trabajo que le habían ofrecido. En esos cuatro años había formado una familia estable y bonita, y había olvidado por completo el alcohol.

Cuando tenías 14, por las noticias viste un horrible asesinato que había ocurrido en Tokio. Un hombre había sido decapitado, sus manos y pies mutilados y el torso tenía cortes, disparos y señales de abuso. Meulin y tu madre nunca se enteraron de esto, seguían creyendo ciegamente en que tu padre seguía en Tokio con su familia viviendo feliz.

_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si l_o _supieran…?_ - suspiraste. No te afecto tanto saber de las noticias, sabías que ese era el único final digno para tu padre desde el momento en que toco el alcohol y las drogas.

Cerraste la ducha y saliste a tu cuarto, con una toalla tapando tu cuerpo, y otra en el cabello. Lo tercero en que pensaste fue _**Karkat Vantas. **_

Ese chico… realmente te caía bien. Algunas veces hasta lo usaste como pilar de alguna que otra fantasía placentera, pero eso es tema aparte. Ya tienes 16, muy pronto cumplirás los 17. Eres una muchacha completamente capacitada para saber qué es lo que deseas.

Y… no te molestaría intentar una relación con él.

Aunque fuera chaparrito enojón y gritón, era tierno y comprendía que decir y que no, evitando lastimar los sentimientos de las personas. Te sonrojaste.

_**Niveles de aceites bajo. Niveles de aceite bajo. **_

-Ya voy, Karkitty… - cansada, te levantaste y caminaste hasta una repisa, donde tenías más de 25 latas de aceite para motor. Cada cierto tiempo tenías que ponerle una al gato-robot. Si no, se sobrecalienta, y por ende, explota.

Ya te ha pasado, y no lo quieres repetir.

_**Niveles de aceites bajo. Niveles de aceites bajo. **_

-¡Qué ya voy!

.

.

.

-Karkat… - suspiró el mayor de los Vantas - ¿Podrías hacerme el bendito favor de comerte tus verduras?

-NO.

-Karkat…

-Kankri. ¡Te he dicho mil y una veces que NO me gustan las VERDURAS!

El mayor suspiró. Cuidar a un crío como Karkat no era fácil. Es gritón, enojón, tiene un humor de perros, y delicado con la comida. El no comerá nada que tenga tonalidades verdes. NADA.

-Si no comes tus verduras nunca crecerás. – sentenció el mayor. Sabía que era donde más le dolía.

-¿Cómo es que una porquería verde puede hacerme crecer? Es absurdo. Estúpido… - Kankri sonrió victorioso viendo como el castaño, con cara de hastío e insultando a las verduras, se las comía.

Se levantó de la mesa, y llevo su plato. Karkat siempre era el último en terminar de comer. Se retrasaba por su berrinche-anti-verduras que al final comía igual. Con una sonrisa materna escuchabas los insultos dichos en voz baja a tu espalda.

-Estúpidas cosas verdes, como las detesto. La odio, odio, odio, odio. – te reíste por lo bajo. Karkat inconscientemente podía ser muy mono.

Te sobresaltaste cuando el Sountrack de _Sword Art Online 2, _empezó a sonar de la nada. Si tu oído no te fallaba, era el Opening 1, _Ignire. _Sabías de sobra que era el celular de Karkat, él era un aficionado por los Cómics, Videojuegos y Anime.

Podías escuchar perfectamente que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

**-**¿Qué mierda quieres, Terezi? Sisi, ya terminé de cenar… ¿QUÉ? ¿A tu casa a estas horas, ESTÁS LOCA? Ok, ok. ¡Cierra la puta boca y cálmate! Voy para allá.

-¿Karkat? – lo viste agarrar su chaqueta y casi salir volando por la puerta.

-Saldré. – POM, portazo.

.

.

.

Bien. Aún no te creías el porqué de estar corriendo hacia más o menos el otro lado de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Terezi sonaba MUY alterada por el teléfono. Supuestamente, alguien la siguió del Instituto a su casa, en todo el trayecto le seguía los talones. Al entrar en casa, se dio cuenta que estaba sola, entonces disimuló hablar con su madre y con su hermana, y miró por la ventana. El chico seguía ahí. Dijo que no le dio casi importancia por unos momentos, pero pasada las 23, empezó a sentir golpes en su ventana, y no era su madre. Entonces había recurrido a llamar a Karkat.

Al llegar enfrente de la casa de Terezi, agitado por correr te fijaste en los alrededores. No había nadie. Entonces, llamaste a la puerta.

Ni más se abrió, Terezi te arrastró del brazo – literalmente – hacia dentro.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ MIER-!?

-¡SHHHHH! – Te abrazó, posando su brazo en tu boca para callarte.

Por alguna razón te sentías incómodo. Sonará como patán, o algo por el estilo, pero tener los blandos y redondos pechos de Terezi rozándote no te dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero tu mente olvidó todo eso al ver como la peli roja temblaba ligeramente y tu hombro te humedecía.

-Tez, Terezi. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – te entraron ganas de llorar también. Pero no lo harías. Sólo… la abrazaste más fuerte.

Luego de un rato así, se separaron lentamente. Tez se pasó su brazo por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. No llevaba sus gafas.

-Sígueme. – te agarró del brazo y te fue llevando escaleras arriba, dónde se encontraba su cuarto. Al entras, no pudiste creer lo que veías.

La ventana estaba rota, los vidrios esparcidos por toda la alfombra. En el piso se hallaban varias rocas pesadas que al parecer, ocasionaron el desastre. Había notas tiradas por el suelo, que habían venido atadas en las rocas. Terezi ya las leyó al parecer. Te acercaste y con cuidado alegaste los vidrios del papel, y la leíste:

"_**Te haremos sufrir" **_

"_**Todo por culpa de una persona" **_

"_**Llora, grita, denúncianos… no pararemos" **_

-Tez, YO haré que se detengan.

-¿Karkat…?

.

.

.

Un portazo te había alarmado, tanto que agarrando el bate de beisbol que antes era de Equius, bajaste a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-¿¡QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!? – con el corazón a mil llegaste a la puerta, encontrándote solo con Meulin, quién estaba con los ojos llorosos y respiraba agitada. - ¿Meulin…?

-¡Cierra todo Nepeta! ¡Ahora!

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos a esta Update un poco... ¿Rapidita? Si bien no paso mucho desde que subí el capítulo 3, no podía parar de escribir con ideas arremolinandome la cabeza. Bien, tengo unas cosas que decir respecto al fic llegados a este punto. <em>

Subí el rated a **"T" **por cuestión del contenido. A partir de acá pienso explotar a los personajes como si fueran míos, aunque todos sabemos que son del gran Hussie-sama. **Karkat **pasó a ser un personaje Secundario-principal. Como Nepeta siempre será la prota, no pienso cambiar eso.

Las categorías siguen siendo **Drama/Frienship. **A partir de acá comienza el drama y los problemas, como habrán notado (?

La última cosa. Sobre las actualizaciones... bien. Soy vaga, muy vaga. Pero trataré de que no pase más de una semana y media sin actualizarse el fic. Y si por cuestiones personales pienso tardar de más, por capitulos serán largos, como de 4. 000 o 5.000 palabras aprox. que es mucho más a lo que estoy acostumbrada - lease 1.700 o menos. - Y eso es todo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
